disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Contagi-Anne
"Contagi-Anne" is the first segment of the eighth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on June 27, 2019. Synopsis Anne fakes getting sick to get off work, but the rest of the family gets sick. Plot As Anne attempts to snooze during a heavy rain storm, Hop Pop calls for her to come outside and help with the gardening as now would be the perfect time to handle the crops. Not wanting to go out, Anne fakes having an illness called "the mocha-lattes" and the Plantars let her stay inside while they go out and handle the crops. Anne, of course, has fun indoors while the Plantars attempt to brave the weather. Afterwards, the Plantars come inside with each of them exhibiting staunch symptoms such as Hop Pop getting sticky, Polly getting bloated eyes and Sprig having a massively droopy tongue. Feeling remorseful, Anne decides to take care of the Plantars herself, despite claiming that she is still sick. Anne starts cleaning up after the Plantars and tending to their illnesses. She makes a pot of soup and begins adding extra ingredients including a bright red mushroom to it. After drinking the soup, Hop Pop notices that he has Red-Leg disease and tells Anne that this means that he will die from it. As he prepares a corner of the house for himself to die in, Anne demands that there has to be a cure. Hop Pop reveals that the only cure is by bathing in mineral water that is located in the mountains. Anne resolves to take him, as well as Sprig and Polly, to the top of the mountain so that they can be cured, all the while still claiming that she is sick. Anne takes the Plantars to the foot of the mountain and discovers that not only is the Red-Leg spreading up Hop Pop's body, but Sprig and Polly also appear to have gotten it. Anne, full of determination, takes the Plantars and rushes up the mountain, eventually reaching the waters. However, this appears to have no affect as the Plantars are still red from head to toe. Anne tearfully admits that she faked being sick and that she will never fake again. The Plantars forgive her, but none of them are dying. They look in Hop Pop's book and learn that the mushroom that Anne put in the soup was the cause for their red coloring (which grosses out Hop Pop as he uses it to clean things). Anne hugs the Plantars while comically crying as they will live. Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar * Dee Bradley Baker as Bessie * James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally Trivia * One-Eyed Wally is credited for the episode, but is only heard screaming. * Red-Leg is a real frog disease. However, it is hardly deadly and it is usually brought about by lack of humidity, stress or even poor diet. Gallery Contagi-Anne 16.png|"Nothing like sleeping to the sound of rain." Contagi-Anne 3.jpg Contagi-Anne - Polly.jpg Contagi-Anne 17.png Contagi-Anne 5.jpg|"You've done did it again, girl!" Contagi-Anne 18.png Contagi-Anne 19.png|Anne takes a bubble bath Contagi-Anne 6.jpg|Tries on Sprig's clothes Contagi-Anne 7.jpg|and does her nails Contagi-Anne 8.png Contagi-Anne 20.png|Everyone is sick Contangi-Anne 1.jpg|Except for Sprig Contagi-Anne 9.jpg Contagi-Anne 10.jpg|Nope, Sprig is sick too Contagi-Anne 21.png Contagi-Anne 22.png|"Sweet relief." Contagi-Anne 23.png Contagi-Anne 24.png Contagi-Anne 11.jpg|Hop Pop reads about Red Leg disease Contagi-Anne 12.jpg Contagi-Anne 13.png Contagi-Anne 14.png Contagi-Anne 15.jpg External links *Contagi-Anne at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes